Wanting
by fairmaidofkent
Summary: All they've ever wanted was each other. Abraxas/Rosalind, the scenes accompanying each photograph described in Early Days.
1. Chapter 1

"Abraxas, darling, ready to go?"

"Yes, Mummy," the boy replied dutifully as his mother lifted him into her arms. He was bundled up against the frigid November air, his large grey eyes peeking over the scarf wrapped thrice around his chin, mouth, and nose. A hat was pulled down to his eyebrows, and all of his clothing was green. A bit older, and he would have bemoaned that fact that he resembled nothing so much as a turtle peering from his shell. At three years of age, Abraxas Malfoy had not yet developed the vanity to notice such things; however, his father had.

"Merlin, Asphodel. You're not taking him out like that."

"Of course I am; there's a blizzard, if you haven't noticed?"

"Well then why don't you just leave him here?"

"Nonsense! Theletus, our best friends just had a baby. They named her _Rosalind._ Do you really think I'm going to keep him away?"

Theletus smiled despite himself at his wife's insistence. Many Pureblooded families adopted quaint naming traditions over the years. The Blacks were often stars, the Notts had ten generations of 'Theodore's, the Lestranges had an affinity for names beginning with _R_, and the Rosiers favored pious ones that juxtaposed nicely with their daemonic surname. Additionally, for the past six generations, Malfoy men had found wives with floral names.

"He'll have plenty of time to meet her. Keep in mind that he's only a toddler; there's a very real possibility he won't notice a newborn girl."

"Thel," she whined. "I want to go now!"

Smiling in defeat, he ushered them both out into the snow.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Thel and Del." Wilhelm McTavish opened the door, disheveled and exhausted, but grinning. "Come on in out of the snow; I suppose you're here to see Meliae and the baby?"

"Of course we are!" Asphodel laughed, pecking his cheek and brushing past him. "Is she in bed?"

"She's in the nursery with little Rose," Wilhelm told her, slamming the door against the growing blizzard. "You took Abraxas out in that?"

"Yes; say 'hello' to Uncle Wilhelm!"

"'Lo, Uncle Will," Abraxas chanted dutifully. Wilhelm and Theletus had been friends practically since birth, much like Asphodel and Meliae. The four had been inseparable throughout their Hogwarts years, and continued to be so into adult life. Today represented a moment of great excitement for all of them.

"Show us the way, Will," Theletus encouraged.

"She's a beautiful little girl. Never sleeps, though. Not at night, anyway. She's crying now- can you hear? Mel won't even hear of Silencing her, so what're you going to do?" He shrugged good-naturedly, leading them up the stairs.

"Abraxas cried quite a bit too," Asphodel assured him. "It only lasted a couple weeks."

"Good to know," he groaned, pushing open the door to the nursery. The wails grew exponentially in volume.

"Mellie! Mel, darling, oh, let's see her!" Asphodel pushed Abraxas into his father's arm, where the little boy began to restlessly peel away the layers his mother had swaddled him in.

"Del, you came! I'm sorry, she's just a bit fussy now." Meliae smiled and placed her daughter in a bassinet before embracing her closest friend. "Her eyes were clear, though," she announced with quiet pride. The other three nodded their approval.

When children were born to witches and wizards (and, though they were loath to admit, when Mudbloods were born as well), those with an exceptionally concentrated magic had a bright, clear gaze in the first hours after their births, rather than the distant, unfocused look of average infants. This alone was no guarantee of future ability, but with proper nurturing, it was often a great advantage.

Meanwhile, Theletus set Abraxas down to join in the conversation. Thus deserted and freed from his restricting outer clothes, he began to explore his new surroundings. He was vaguely interested in the white dresser drawers and the lacy curtains, but the loud, persistent screams coming from the far side of the room distracted him. He was not sure what was generating the sound, but toddled over to investigate.

He peered over the sides of the cradle with wide-eyed curiosity. It appeared to be a tiny human, her little face red and scrunched with unhappiness. He wished she wouldn't cry.

"Shhh," he whispered, placing his fingertips on her cheek.

Instantly, she fell silent. The four adults turned, and Meliae hissed, 'Get the camera!' but Abraxas scarcely noticed. The remarkable, tiny thing was staring up at him with huge, wet blue eyes, her face tear-streaked but utterly still now. He was not aware of the own wonder on his face, Abraxas continued to gape at the perfect, miniscule nose, wispy blonde hair, and her hands- doll sized but with real fingernails and chubby palms. Her big eyes were fixed upon him with equal fascination.

The camera flashed, drawing him back to reality.

"Mummy," he whispered, knowing his mother was listening without looking back. "Mummy, baby," he pointed unnecessarily. Asphodel grinned.

"Her name is Rosalind."

"Rose-ind. Rosie," he decided instead. A big name would not fit such a minute creature. "Hello, Rosie. I'm Abraxas."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mummy, can I go play in the garden?" Four, nearly five, year old Abraxas hopped impatiently from one foot to the other. Asphodel smiled, petting his flaxen hair affectionately.

"Not now, dear."

His face fell, though he was not a child prone to throwing fits ("Remarkable, considering how you spoil him," Theletus would drawl), he stared longingly out the large window at the unseasonably sunny day. "But Mummy-"

"Auntie Mel and Uncle Will are coming over with Rose in a few minutes."

Immediately, his expression brightened once more. "Baby Rosie!" he crowed, thrilled to be seeing his favorite, if tiniest, ten month old playmate. "When'll they be here?"

"Soon, love." Barely had the words left her lips that the knocker was sounded.

"I'll get it!" Abraxas hollered, dashing off.

"Dearest, let an elf-" But it was too late. He stumbled just a little in his haste, over feet growing faster than the rest of him. He flung open the door, beaming.

"Hello, Aunt Mel and Uncle Will," he greeted dutifully, before turning to the child that Meliae toted. "Rosie," he crooned, stroking her pink cheek, flushed in delight in delight at seeing her favorite friend. He stood on her toes to kiss her forehead, and the adults melted.

"What a little angel you have, Del!" Meliae gushed, and they moved into the sitting room where they were soon joined by Theletus. Rosalind was obliging set on the floor, so Abraxas could crouch before her, showing her pictures and shiny objects, rushing around to bring them to her while she grinned in wordless joy.

"I've never seen a kid so fascinated by a baby who can't even walk," Wilhelm said in an undertone, as not to alert the clever boy who was loudly explaining the function of a crystal paperweight. Rosalind shrieked in delight as the crystal caught the sunshine and threw prisms around the room.

"It's darling," Meliae insisted. "Just think, when they're older-"

"We don't want to push them into anything," Theletus insisted wisely.

"We won't need to," Asphodel replied confidently. "They're going to be so wonderfully happy together!"

As the adults discussed the future of the two blissfully ignorant children, Abraxas's eyes wandered once more to the windows.

"It's such a pretty day, Rosie," he sighed. "I wish we could go out and play."

"Ba-ba!"

Suddenly, he brightened. Stealing a covert glance at his gossiping elders and finding himself and the baby quite ignored, he wrapped his arms around Rosalind's middle and lifted her awkwardly. "We're going to go," he whispered.

Rosalind did not particularly enjoy being toted around in such a manner, but was contented to be so near the large playmate and so remained silent. Abraxas had staggered almost to the door before Wilhelm called, more amused than concerned,

"Oi, just where d'you think you're taking my daughter, young man?"

Abraxas froze, caught. "Nowhere." He hastily set her back down, before turning to confess, "I just want to go outside."

The women laughed, and Theletus shook his head in bemusement.

"Son, she can even crawl yet."

"Yes, she can!" Abraxas contested hotly. "I'm sure she could if she really wanted to."

"Darling," Asphodel chided gently, but he would not be deterred. He strode back several steps. In the doorway, Rosalind whimpered.

"Rosie," he said firmly, turning to face her. "Come here."

She tipped forward reaching for him, and tears began to well in her eyes. Abraxas's expression became gentle.

"Rosie," he whispered, crouching and holding out his hands. "C'mere."

On her stomach now, she wriggled a little, still holding out her arms for him. She kicked, somewhat of a random flailing, and it scooted her forward the tiniest bit. Abraxas beamed.

"I saw that, Rose. C'mon, now."

At his insistence and warm, approving grin, she kicked again, and this time remained on her plump little knees. Rather surprised by this new posture, she instinctively used her little hands to brace herself on the carpet. She was now on all fours.

Abraxas gave a whoop of delight, jumping in the air. "You've got it! Come on, come to me now?"

Haltingly, she extended an arm. She fumbled a bit, but managed to inch forward just a tad. All of Abraxas's happy yelling and laugher was infectious; she began her own babyish giggle that buoyed her on even when she faltered. At long last, she managed to span the few feet and plopped happily on the floor, rolling over onto her back to grin toothlessly at her object of adoration.

"You did it, Rosie!" he chanted, kissing her forehead in an over-welling of delight.

Wilhelm glanced at his wife. "Did you get a picture of that?"

"Yep."


	3. Chapter 3

"Rosie, watch this!"

"No, no, no!" Two and a half year old Rosalind buried her flushed face in her little hands, shaking her head in misery as Abraxas whizzed by on a broomstick.

"Aback-sas, stop!" she commanded despairingly. She still struggled with his full name, generally preferring to call him Abey, but she needed him to know how serious she was being.

"Aw Rose, it's just a bit of fun."

"Maybe, Abey," she chirped seriously, enjoying the rhyme. "But, scary!"

"Not at all, honey," he promised. "You wanna give it a go?"

"No, no, no!" she shook her head angrily, blonde curls bouncing.

"I'll be fun," cajoled, sidling closer.

"Don't," she moaned, flinging her arms around him and pressing her cheek to his skinny chest.

"Give it a try. For me?" he pleaded. "If you like it, when you get a bit bigger, we can race and throw a Quaffle!"

"No, no, no!" It was her favorite word, but she never used it so often with Abraxas. He frowned.

"We could ride on the same broom, for now," he offered. "I'd hold on to you to make sure you wouldn't fall." To demonstrate, he hugged her reassuringly.

"No, no, no," she mumbled, less confident now. He squeezed her tighter.

"Please Rosie?"

Her tiny shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yes, Abey."

He shot her a sunny grin, which quickly livened her spirits, and mounted the broom with the clumsy assurance on a young boy. "Sit in front of me," he instructed. She obeyed, hiking her fluffy skirt high. "Hold on real tight." Again, she did so, and he wrapped his arms around to grip the broom in front of her own clenched hands. "Ready, Rosie?"

"Yes, Abey."

He kicked off, gently so they glided just above the ground. Rosalind began to scream and, panicking, she kicked her legs and shoved at Abraxas's arms- once comforting, but now, she felt restrained.

"Rose, stop!" but he was not skilled enough to cope with a struggling passenger; they whizzed forward briefly, and then tumbled to the ground.

Abraxas took the brunt of the fall, hitting the ground flat on his back, hard, so the wind was knocked out of him.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she shrieked, sitting up on his chest and slapping him with furious little palms as he wheezed for breath.

"Rose," he spluttered as their parents rushed over from the far side of the lawn.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she continued to yell, assaulting him with tiny fists. "Bad Aback-sas! _Scary!_"

"Rosie, I'm sorry," he choked, sitting up and causing her to tumble into his lap. "Stop hitting me, Rose!"

"What happened?" Meliae demanded, scooping up her daughter. "Are you both okay?"

Abraxas continued to struggle for air, but managed to gasp, "Wanted her to ride with me. She got scared."

"_Scary,_ Mama!" she was sobbing now, clinging to her mother.

"And are you alright?" Theletus asked his son, picking him up as well even though he was getting to old for such things.

"Fine, Dad," he muttered, embarrassed, and squirmed to be put down. Rosalind was beginning to calm as well, and stared at Abraxas between sniffling whimpers.

"Abey?" she inquired from the safety of her mother's arms.

"Yeah, Rose?"

"Scary."

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "You don't have to try again, okay?"

She nodded, and patted her mother's arm to indicate that she wished to be set down. "Fishies, Abey," she suggested, taking his hand and pointing in the direction of the pond.

"Alright, then. Let's go."

"Well," Meliae sighed as she watched them head off. "_That_ won't be the nicest photograph of our little Rosalind."


	4. Chapter 4

"Time me, Abraxas! See how long I can stay under!"

"I won't," he replied churlishly, frowning down at her from the pier. "I hate it when you go under for so long."

She laughed gaily and floated onto her back, kicking so that he was sprayed by water. At five years old, she was as comfortable in the water as a little toe headed fish, and Abraxas hated it. He hated the cold slime of the lake floor, the fathomless depths, and the way the water held his Rosie captive. He hated the way she ran to it, a willing victim.

"Don't do that, Rose," he groaned softly as she dove down, unhearing.

"Ooh!" she giggled, breaking the surface with a gasp. "Something touched my leg! Maybe a plimpy?"

"Probably a kappa," Abraxas moaned fretfully.

"Silly, those are only in the East," she chirped knowledgeably. "Much more likely a grindlylow."

"Either one will drown you!"

"Well, grindlylows would take long enough that you'd have time to jump in and save me." She flashed her dimples at him, took a mouthful of water and squirted it in his direction.

"Honey, can't we go play in the glen? Or I can show you the new books my Mum bought me."

"I want to _swim_, Abe! I don't get to, much."

"Not true," he protested. "You're staying with us for the whole summer. Of course you get to. For a torturous hour every day."

"Every day that's sunny, which isn't so many. Come in with me, please!"

"Don't want to," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around his knees. She'd talked him into his swimming costume, and sitting on the dock, but found him quite immovable from the bare wooden slats. Over on the shore, he heard the loud click of a camera, and rolled his eyes.

"Eeeek!" she squealed suddenly, "something's got me!"

She vanished beneath the surface, and Abraxas sprang to the edge of the pier.

"Rose!" he shouted, panicked. "Rosalind!"

There was no response, not even a ripple. Heart poudingt, Abraxas tipped forward into the glassy pond.

Her head emerged at once in a gleeful explosion of breath. "Fooled you!" she crowed. He scowled at her, pushing wet hair furiously from his eyes.

"Not funny, Rosalind!" he shouted.

Her face crumpled at his harsh tone.

"Don't yell."

"That was a wretched thing to do! You could have really been hurt!"

"I just wanted you in the water with me," she whispered, lower lip trembling as she treaded in place. Abraxas was already clambering back up to the deck, shuddering in disgust as pond who-knows-what's slid under his bare toes.

"That was dreadful of you," he announced coolly, shaking out his hair.

"I'm sorry," she murmured dejectedly.

"I'm going in to read. I don't like this game."

"It's not a game! Abraxas, come back! I won't do it again!"

He trudged off across the lawn in an angry huff.

Later that night, after the McTavishes had left for the night, Abraxas's door creaked open. Wilhelm and Meliae had granted their daughter permission to sleep at the Manor, though they visited every day. Every night, Rosalind crept into Abraxas's room after bedtime. Usually she bounded into his bed and demanded to be read a story, but tonight, she hesitated in the doorway, shuffling her feet.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, Rosie," he sighed. She padded across the room, clambering up next to him.

"Are you still mad?"

"I wish you wouldn't do things like that."

"I'll never do it again!" she swore, snuggling up beside him.

"I know you won't, Rose."

He wrapped his arms around her, and peaceably contented, they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"You packed your robes?"

"Yes."

"And your toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"All your books?"

"Yes."

"What about your-"

"Asphodel!" Theletus exclaimed at last. "He's got everything! If you keep questioning him, he'll miss the train."

Abraxas looked up worriedly. His mother patted his hair reassuring. "Father is only kidding. You'll be fine."

"We're still getting Rosie, right?" he demanded nervously. Asphodel smiled.

"Of course, darling."

They flooed promptly to the McTavish residence, and after collecting the littlest member of their family, Apparated to King's Cross station. Rosalind slipped her hand into Abraxas's.

"Are you scared?" she whispered, too low for his parents to hear. He shrugged, but tightened his fingers around hers. "Can we go through the barrier together?"

"I think so," he murmured, looking hesitantly at the expanse of brick. Taking a deep breath, he headed towards it at a fast pace.

"Oho, careful there," Theletus seized his son's collar the moment before impact. "That's the wrong one."

Abraxas flushed pink as his father directed him towards the proper gate. Rosalind scampered along after him, eyes wide in anticipation, closing her eyes and giving a breathless little _oh_! as they passed through the apparently solid brick.

"Oh, Abraxas! I want to come too!" she moaned, eyes raking eagerly over the scarlet steam engine and bustling families.

"I wish you were," he mumbled. He knew several of the boys in his year, but it wasn't quite the same. Rosalind's little nails were digging into his hand as she clung to him, but he didn't mind. "I'll right every day."

She nodded bravely. "If you're busy, it doesn't need to be every single day."

"Christmas break will be soon."

"Don't worry, you'll have lots to do. It'll be fun," Rosalind assured him. By now, his parents had caught up.

"Time to get on the train, son. The elves will carry your trunk."

"It's fine, Dad, I've got it."

"My sweet baby boy," Asphodel sighed, kissing each cheek. He scrunched his nose and rubbed the spots as he flushed pink.

"Mum," he groaned. "I'll see you all pretty soon."

He turned back to Rosalind.

"You'll be okay?"

She gave him a bracing smile. "Of course I will, Abraxas. Don't worry about me. You're the one going off to a different place all by yourself; I'll be fine."

"Abraxas," Theletus drawled. "They _will_ leave without you."

"Yeah, okay, I know. Bye Mum," he hugged her briefly with one arm, still not releasing Rosalind. "Bye, Dad." He waved, and walked over to the entrance to the train. Rose trotted along with him.

"You're sure-"

"Abraxas," she stood on her toes of press her lips to his cheek. "Don't _worry _about me! I'm fine. Go; have some fun."

"Fun?" he echoed. "Rosie, it's school."

"You'll have a grand time. Only- write to me sometimes?" The reiteration was the only hint of her own fears, and he hugged her fiercely.

"Every day."

"Okay," she whispered. "Time for you to go."

"Love you, Rosie."

"Love you too, Abraxas."

At last, Abraxas clambered up the stairs and onto the train. He quickly located an apartment and moved to the window as the Hogwarts Express began to pull out of the station. Rosalind didn't see him; she was still staring helplessly at the door through which he'd vanished. Her shoulders were shaking, and as the engine gained steam, he saw her dissolve into sobs before becoming an indistinct blur on the platform.


	6. Chapter 6

Rosie,

Hogwarts isn't so bad. Miss you, though. Sorting isn't bad, they just put a hat on you and it yells out a House. How's everyone at home? My classes are pretty interesting, Transfiguration is hard though. There's this horrible Gryffindor girl who likes to show off for Professor Dumbledore, Minerva Something, I can't remember... but Gryffindors really are as bad as our parents say. I like Potions, my partner is named Eileen Prince, she's in Slytherin too. Radomir Lestrange- you've met Rad, right? he's in my year too, so, like I said, it's not awful. Hope you're doing okay there.

_Abraxas,_

_I'm glad that school is going well. I've been practicing my studies here; without a wand, obviously, but yesterday my mother and I got in a row and I accidentally shattered her favorite vase! She repaired it, and wasn't too mad, because she likes it when I do magic. There's not much new here, but I think your mum misses you. I miss you too. What are the grounds like? Do the staircases really move? Mummy gave me Hogwarts, A History to read, but it's very hard, so I haven't gotten far yet. Please write back soon._

Rose,

Just got your letter. It's been a couple days; maybe your owl is slow? You should talk to your dad about getting an owl of your own. Everyone here has one. The grounds are nice- there's a big lake that you'll love, but a giant squid lives in it and no, I'm not just making that up to keep you out of it. And the stairs move too; bloody annoying when you're running late. There's this Prefect in Slytherin, he calls himself Voldemort and he's in his fifth year, and he says he knows everything about the castle. I hear him talk a lot about Slytherin heritage, but I can't remember any of the old families called Riddle. Will you check in my father's study for me, Rosie? Just to see if the name comes up? Thanks. Oh, so I started Care of Magical Creatures; I hate it, but you know how I can't stand animals. You spend a lot of time with them; you're going to love it here. Can't wait to see you at Christmas.

_Abraxas,_

_Couldn't find Riddle anywhere, sorry. When I get there, you'll show me around, right? Because I'd hate to get lost, and you know how Mum always says I can't tell my left from a Lethifold. And is the squid dangerous? Or can I swim anyway? I wish I had more to write about, but you know what life's like here. I hope it won't make you bored talking to me._

Rosie,

I read your last letter about a thousand times and every day I felt awful because I couldn't reply and I hated what you must think. But it's been a week because something terribly strange happened here- a boy was petrified. They don't know how and they can wake him up! Headmaster Dippet asked that we wouldn't wrote home for a few days until the situation was better understood. It's strange, Rose. He was a Hufflepuff, so their whole House is upset. No one knows what going on. But I'll write back soon if they find out anything else. Love you.

_Abraxas,_

_You're not hurt, are you? Did someone do this? Are you in danger? Please come home if you are. I miss you terribly. Also, your mother wanted me to ask you to write to her and your father, because they haven't heard from you since you left._

Rose,

Not in danger. Don't worry, honey, I'm fine. Things have quieted down some. I know you won't like it, but the Quidditch games here are great, and I want to try out next year. Only fair if you're swimming in the lake with the giant squid.

_Ab,_

_I wish you wouldn't do that. But I'm glad things are better there. Are you looking forward to Halloween? Mummy tells me that you'll have a feast. Oh, and there is so news out here in Wiltshire: my mum is going to have a baby. I'm a bit annoyed she waited until now to tell me, six months in, I just thought she was getting fat, but at least a new baby will be company while you're gone. _

Rosie,

You didn't know she was pregnant? Yeah, Halloween should be fun. I was in the trophy room, and did you know my grandfather was on a champion Quidditch team? He played Chaser.

_Abraxas,_

_I wish you'd stop obsessing over Quidditch. Tell me about the nice things at Hogwarts. Tell me about the library!_

Rose,

The library's great; you won't run out of things to read here, I promise. You'll like the green houses too, especially in the rain. I can see you sitting in there with all the flowers and plants... I miss your singing, honey. It would sound beautiful in there. I'll show you the views from the Owlery when you're here, you can see all the mountains around.

_Ab,_

_It sounds wonderful. Tell me about the people you're meeting. Also, you mum asked me to ask you why they still haven't gotten a letter._

Rose,

I spend the most time with Radomir, who you know, and Aldous Falco. Oberon Selwyn, and the Wenlocks, Caelum and Corvus, are also in my year. Caelum and Corvus are identical and I haven't figured yet how to tell them apart, so I generally just don't talk to them. Cygnus Black is in his third year, but he lets me use his broom sometimes; he plays Keeper.

_Abraxas,_

_No girls in your year?_

Rosie,

None I've talked to much. Druella Rosier and Jeanette Crouch, but it's not like I talk to them a lot. It's not like they're you. I don't want you to worry, but there's been another 'incident' like the first. A Gryffindor this time. There was writing, too; I won't tell you exactly what it said, because I know how you get nightmares, but you should know that the attacks are only going to be aimed at Mudbloods. I'm safe, don't worry.

_Abraxas,_

_Please come home. That's scary. Even if it's just attacking Muggleborns, you could still get hurt. What is it, by the way?_

**_P.S Abraxas Malfoy, this is your mother. If you continue to ignore our letters, you will not be getting any Christmas presents._**

Rosie,

The message said something about the Heir of Slytherin. Our whole house is under close watch, it's sort of annoying. No one knows what's doing it. But Slytherin's heir wouldn't attack anyone in his ancestor's house.

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm fine. School's fine. I'll see you for Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7

"Abraxas, Abraxas, I can't wait!"

Abraxas chuckled softly, leading the way down the crowded corridor of the Hogwarts Express, dragging both of their trunks behind him. She skipped along happily in the space left by his progression.

"My friends are in here, Rosie." He opened the door, and she followed him in, beaming as he stowed their belongings.

"Little sister, Malfoy?" Aldous Falco guessed.

"No, that's Rosie McTavish," Radomir Lestrange told him with a smirk.

"Rosalind, actually," she corrected with a haughty little tilt of her chin. Abraxas ducked his head to hide his amused pride in her response, and patted the seat beside him.

"Sit down, Rosalind."

She paused slightly, wondering if she should correct her previous statement. She didn't want _Abraxas_ to have to call her Rosalind. However, the wink he gave her as she settled beside him reassured her. Corvus Wenlock took the other seat beside her.

"Nice summer, then?" asked Arabella LaFolle, Radomir's current female interest and a third year Ravenclaw.

"Same as usual," Abraxas shrugged.

"And you, Rosalind?" she continued kindly.

"Very nice, thank you."

Aldous shook his head, a nasty smirk playing around his features as he regarded Abraxas and Rosalind. Though Rose was oblivious, Abraxas shot the other boy an icy glare.

"Problem, Falco?" he snarled. Aldous's smirk widened.

"Oh, no. It's nothing. Remember how I told you I was considering a future in Magical Law Enforcement? I was just thinking about legality."

"Shut up, it's not like that," Abraxas hissed.

"Besides, it's not even illegal until he turns seventeen," Corvus added. The two boys dissolved into laughter, and Abraxas was livid.

"Both of you, enough!" He drew his wand and the pair fell silent. Beside him, Rosalind's eyes flicked back and forth with nervous curiosity.

The rest of the ride passed in a rather more amicable manner, though Corvus and Aldous managed to sneak in several more snide comments.

When the train finally ground to a halt in Hogsmeade, Rosalind's hand found Abraxas's as the others pushed out of the compartment.

"Do we need to bring the trunks?"

"No, honey, the elves will get them."

They filled off the train, but when she began walking with him over to the horseless carriages, he stopped her.

"You're going to ride the boats. All first years do."

"_Must_ I?" she asked. "Can't I go up with you?"

"You have to get Sorted, Rosie. But I'll save you a seat, alright?"

"Yes, alright."

He glanced around and stole a quick peck on her cheek. "You'll be fine, Rose. Love you."

"Love you too," she managed, as he shooed her off in the direction of her classmates. Abraxas hurried over to climb into the same carriage as his other friends.

"Merlin, Malfoy, she's a _baby,_" Corvus Wenlock shouted the moment he climbed aboard. "I can't even believe you'd-"

"I told you, it isn't like that!" Abraxas was feeling a disproportionate amount of rage towards the other boy; it made him distinctly murderous to know that anyone would even consider his Rosie as anything the sweetly innocent girl that she was. The subject was dropped for the moment, though Abraxas fumed all the way to the Great Hall. True to his word, he saved a seat for Rosalind, politely telling the flirtatious Druella Rosier that she would need to find another spot and ignoring Corvus and Aldous's sniggers as she went.

When 'McTavish, Rosalind' was called, he waited with bated breath. He didn't _really _have any doubt that she was a Slytherin at heart, but she was so clever, and he just couldn't stand it if she was a Ravenclaw, if after all these years of waiting, she was put in a different House, if they grew apart, he just couldn't bear to think...

"SLYTHERIN!"

With a covert sigh of relief, he clapped loudly and grinned as she practically skipped across the Hall to join him.

"Congratulations, honey," he whispered close to her ear. She beamed up at him, and patiently watched the rest of her year be Sorted. After dinner, Abraxas waited until most of the other students had filtered out before suggesting they leave. Rosalind hopped to her feet with a little yawn.

"In the dungeons, right?" she parroted his previous descriptions. "Stone wall's the secret entrance. I need a password."

"I asked one of the prefects already. It's _polyjuice._ Your dormitory will be labeled."

"I tried a few spells before term started," she confessed as they walked. "They all worked well."

"You'll be great at your classes. I can help you, too. The essays aren't so bad first year, but they get much worse..." He paused at the hidden entrance. Rosalind looked confused at their halt, but realization quickly dawned.

"Oh, can I say it?"

"Of course," he chuckled.

"_Polyjuice!_" she crooned, and clapped in delight as the stone grated aside. However, she grew suddenly shy when they entered the Common Room, full of chattering students eager to greet one another after the summer apart.

"Why don't you go meet some of the other girls in you class?" he suggested, gesturing to a frightened looking knot in the far corner. "I'll be right over here with Radomir if you need me."

She nodded haltingly, and slipped off in the direction he'd indicated. He sat beside his friend, eyes never leaving her slight blonde form.

"She seems nice," Radomir told him casually. "Though I'm not sure how I feel about being second best to an eleven year old girl."

Abraxas grinned. "Sorry, mate, don't know what to tell you there. I don't care what Corvus says; there's nothing _strange _about it."

Radomir shrugged. "It's a bit odd, but probably not too bad, considering that in a couple years, no one will notice the age difference."

Frustrated, Abraxas shook his head. "Just forget about it. Bloody Wenlock and Falco just need to piss off."

* * *

Later that evening, the fourth year boys were settling into their dorm. Corvus had loudly and smugly shared that he'd managed to get under Florence Vance's skirts over the summer, making him the first of the group to divest his unwanted virginity. After thoroughly exhausting the exaggerated and graphic tale, all were beginning to settle into bed. As Abraxas was pulling his blankets back, he noticed something odd fluttering weakly by the door. It seemed to be a piece of parchment, folded carefully to resemble... a butterfly?

With a jolt, Abraxas realized what it was. Checking that no one else had spotted it, he headed over to the door, bending as though to scratch his ankle, and snatching up the paper on the way to the lavatory. Over the summer, he'd taught her write notes on scraps of parchment and send them to him, loaning her his wand to practice the spell. However, in her inexperience, the charm was waning short of her target; it was lucky he'd spotted it. On the paper she'd written:

_Can't sleep. Can I come over there?_

_Wait there, _he scrawled hastily, before twisting the paper into a serpent-like shape, and sending it slithering inconspicuously out the door. He climbed back into bed until each of the other boys had closed the hangings of his four poster bed, before silently rising to his feet. Casting nervous glances around, he slipped down the stairs and through the deserted Common Room. He took the stairs up to the first year girls' dormitory three at a time, pleased to see that only one bed had open drapes, and in that bed, Rosalind stared up at him with wide, fretful eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but he quickly shook his head, crawling under the blankets beside her and shutting the curtains with a flick of his wand. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling close.

"You know," he whispered, lips against her ear, "I heard that those chivalrous Gryffindors don't let boys into the girls' dorms."

"Good thing were Slytherins, then," she replied softly, happily. "Tell me about my teachers."

"Again?"

She nodded. Abraxas began to talk, mindlessly describing the minutiae of everyday life at Hogwarts that worked as well as a lullaby on a child. He could feel her grow heavy with sleep in his arms, and once the grip around his neck slackened, he drew away.

"Sleep well, Rose," he murmured. He wished he could stay; he never slept so well as when she was curled up beside him. But he knew it would be deeply frowned upon, and the reactions of his friends today had shown him that he would need to be exceedingly careful. He kissed her forehead, and returned silently to his own bed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Abraxas?"

"Rose, is that you? Merlin, it's late. What's wrong?" Abraxas squinted as he sat up in the darkness. Rosalind was hovering by the side of his bed, chewing her lip.

"Is everything okay? Your parents? The baby?"

She gave a short little laugh. "Arum is almost six now, he hates it when you call him that."

"Honey," he chuckled, slumping into his pillows and rubbing his eyes now that he was certain everything was alright. "In my mind _you're_ hardly out of babyhood. And he's your little brother."

Instantly, her smile vanished. She shuffled her feet, and glanced towards the door. "Actually, I think I'll just go."

"No, tell me what's bothering you," he insisted, patting the blankets beside him. Hesitantly, she sat down, staring at her hands. She rarely crept into his dorm anymore; at fourteen, she almost never had nightmares or lonely nights. While Abraxas was pleased that she did perfectly fine on her own, he missed the nights from her earlier years, and he missed even more their days as children when they would fall asleep side by side every night. She looked nervous now, which was terribly unlike her. He watched the delicate quirk of her wrist as she tucked a long, loose blonde curl behind her ear, before mentally shaking himself. He needed to stop noticing things like that. He needed to stop seeing her like that.

"Tonight..." she drifted off, drawing her knees up and resting her head on his shoulder. "Ab, if I asked you to do something for me, would you?"

"Of course I would, Rose. You know that."

She nodded, biting thoughtfully on her thumb nail. Then, after another long moment of deliberation, she scooted onto his lap. She felt him tense beneath her, and rested her hand on his cheek.

"You're getting a bit old for that, aren't you?" he teased, though he was struggling to think straight. She shrugged.

"Tell me how you feel about me."

"I love you," he replied, taken aback. "You know I love you, Rosie."

"How much?"

"More than anything."

"You've always said that," she reminded him, sounding dejected.

"Is that bad? I _have_ always loved you."

"You love your mum and dad, too. And your friends and your cousins-"

"Debatable," he chuckled. "About the friends and cousins."

"Well, still. There are a lot of people who you love."

"You say that like affection is a bad thing."

"I _love you,_" she whispered. "Do you love me, too?"

Abraxas paused. He knew precisely what she was asking, and he knew he should have been prepared for it. But it was too early. She was only fourteen, and she wasn't ready. Staring into her wide, fiercely honest eyes, he knew what she felt was real, but she was only fourteen. He would be leaving Hogwarts after this year, and of course he would wait for her, but he couldn't ask the same of her. She would agree, of course, but she need time to grow on her own. Without him. As much as it killed him.

"Sure I do, sweetheart," he told her in a jocular tone. Her face fell.

"That's what I thought," she muttered. "Well, anyway, I wanted to ask you... a favor."

"Anything," he told her firmly, glad to be back on firmer ground.

"Tonight, all the girls were talking about their first kisses. They've all been kissed, Abraxas. But not me."

"That... that's not a bad... thing," he tried to assure her, instantly seeing the trap he'd so blindly fallen into.

"It _is_!" she moaned. "It's embarrassing."

Not, Abraxas was certain, as embarrassing as being a seventeen year old boy who'd never kissed a girl. To his credit, though, it was not for lack of opportunity.

"Will you?" she breathed, moving her head close to his.

"Will... I... what?" he asked, feigning ignorance while his mind scrambled desperately for a way out of the situation without crushing her feelings.

"Kiss me."

He felt her warm breath against his mouth, and fought back panic.

"Look, honey, I don't think-"

Immediately, Rosalind was out of his bed, glaring down at him. "Would I be so awful to kiss? Is that it? Well I'll have you know, Cetus Platt doesn't seem to think so; he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him, and I may just tell him yes!"

His rush of fury was swift and all-consuming, but he couldn't stop her. Cetus was in her year, a bumbling fool, to be certain, but... he couldn't say no without claiming her as his own. And he couldn't do that to her yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kinda an M rated chapter, so I changed the rating for the fic. Nothing too detailed though.**

Abraxas stared wide eyed into the darkness. It had to be after two in the morning, and he couldn't sleep. He twisted in his attempt for find a remotely comfortable position, and succeeded only in tangling the blankets around his legs. Frustrated, he kicked the sheet aside altogether, and tossed onto his stomach. It was too hot in his room, but he didn't feel like getting up to find his wand and reduce the intensity of his heating spell. He buried his face in his pillow, groaning softly. He hadn't been able to sleep since she'd arrived for the holidays, and now it was Christmas Eve, and all he could think about was the beautiful blonde sleeping two rooms down.

_Sixteen isn't so young. In a year she'll be a legal adult, and she's certainly already as mature as one. _

Abraxas remembered the way she'd flown off the Hogwarts Express when she'd seen him, leaving her trunk by the door of the train so she could fling her arms around his neck. He'd lifted her off her feet, and despite her bright laughter, he'd been shocked to realize that the body pressed against him was one of a young woman, not a girl. He'd been afraid to touch her since then.

_She's still at Hogwarts. There will be years- a whole lifetime. No need to rush into things. She can't possibly know what she really wants._

The truth of the matter was that he'd still be taking advantage of her if he acted on any of her gentle flirtations. Rosalind trusted him without reservation, and he couldn't use that trust for his own desires. It would be unspeakably cruel, and he loved her far too much to do anything like that to her. He would simply have to wait until she graduated, and then he could properly court her: take her out places, steal kisses, and entirely eliminate from her mind the idea that they were merely old friends. She would be his wife; he'd never really had any doubt of that. He just need to wait.

"Abraxas?"

He shot upright, desperate to see her in the darkness, and also dreading the sight of her in her night dress.

"_Lumos._ What is it, honey? Is everything alright?"

"I'm _freezing,_" she whispered, creeping forward.

_Of course you're freezing, you don't even have a robe on. Merlin. Look at those legs. _His eyes moved over the thin material of her gown, gaze lingering just a heartbeat too long on the curve of her bosom, and the evidence of her chill standing out in two distinct points there. _She didn't have those when she left in September. I know she didn't. Oh, Merlin. Where's that sheet? I have to stop looking at her._

"But it's so warm in here. May I stay?"

She didn't wait for his stammering reply as he fumbled with the sheet at the foot of his bed, pulling it to cover up to his waist. Lightly, she hopped into bed beside him, pecked his cheek, and scooted beneath the sheet, pressing her icy toes to his leg.

"_Rosie!_" he gasped with a little laugh, despite himself. She giggled and flopped on her back, so close that her head rested on his pillow.

"Lie down and keep me warm," she demanded with her bossiest tone and biggest grin. "Like when we were little, remember?"

"Yes. I remember." He still remained upright.

"Isn't it funny? How you'll be twenty in a year? I'll be seventeen and of age, finally."

_Yes, finally._

Rosalind yawned, stretching and rubbing her cheek against his side. "Lie down, silly."

"Er... yes, alright," he muttered, finding no excuse not to. She sighed contentedly and slung an arm over his waist, hooked one knee over his leg, and settled her head on his chest.

"Night Ab. Love you."

_Bad. This is bad. This is not okay. _

She rubbed her silky leg unconsciously against his, and her fingertips began stroke lightly, absently, making swirling patterns that were far too easy to feel through the thin cotton of his shirt.

Perhaps if he didn't breathe. Perhaps if he held his breath for the next five hours, he could survive this torture. This blissful agony. Maybe he could remain still and impassive.

With a sleepy little sigh, Rosalind's grip tightened and she shifted her hips restlessly.

_Nope. That's not going to work._

"Rosie, honey?"

"Mmm?"

"You're, er..." _Driving me insane. Going to make me lose it. So, so beautiful. _"On my leg. It's, er, falling asleep."

"Oh, sorry." Slowly, achingly, she dragged the limb down his, letting it settle so it was tucked against him.

_Phenomenal. Just bloody brilliant._

No, he could do this. Just remember when she was a little girl, his little Rosie, with her big blue eyes and guileless smile. The way she used to love unicorns and chase his family kneazle around for hours. The way she would squeal in delight when she spotted something shiny.

It helped for a moment, until her head moved from his chest to his shoulder, and she placed a tiny kiss to his throat. "Sweetie, I'm still cold. Won't you hold me?"

He hesitated, and she added with a sad little sigh, "Just until I warm up?"

"Yes, alright." As if he could refuse her. He turned onto his side, and tucked one hand behind his head, so she could rest hers on his bicep, and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Immediately, she tucked her icy little toes between his legs. While she certainly couldn't complain of being cold now, Abraxas couldn't help but consider that this new position had the definite disadvantage that she could clearly feel his erection pressing against her stomach. Couldn't she? She didn't seem to be reacting at all.

Rosalind gave a contented little sigh, rubbing her cheek against his chest and rolling her hips once more.

Every muscle in his body was held tense. Had she no idea what she was doing to him? What if he were to just dip his head and kiss her, roll her gently onto her back, stroke the insides of the white thighs until they parted for him, and then-

_No. _No, he couldn't. She almost certainly wouldn't stop him; hadn't she always been willing to play any game he suggested? But if he still couldn't publicly ask for her hand, she would be hurt and confused, and no amount of pleasure on his part would ever be worth hurting her.

"Honey, I need to... er... use the loo," he managed at last. Slowly, unwillingly, she untangled herself, and he hurried off towards the bathroom. Abraxas was sure that she'd find the water running at this hour highly suspect, but a frigid shower and thorough wanking were entirely necessary.

.

The next morning, as Rosalind was crawling out of his bed, a new idea suddenly occurred to him.

"Rosie... you know how to cast a heating charm."

"Yes, so?"

"Last night, couldn't you have just-"

"Happy Christmas, Abraxas!" she interrupted. "I'm going to go down stairs to see our presents." With that, she scurried from the room, a gleeful giggle trailing behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

_Last day of school_.

Abraxas's head spun with the implications. His whole life thus far had been leading up to this day: the day that his Rosie was not only a legal witch, but out of Hogwarts at last, an adult in her own right. Now, he could ask her to be his wife.

She would say yes. Wouldn't she? In his mind, it had always been understood that they would spend forever together, so he'd never bothered to discuss it with her. Surely she felt the same? As he fingered the black velvet box in the pocket of his robes, he suddenly wasn't so sure. Admittedly, he'd been traveling quite a lot over the past year. He'd written to her almost daily, even though her responses never came that frequently. He always made a point to come home during the holidays, primarily to see her, but it had been several years since they had had any true privacy. This was mostly his doing; given the strong physical reaction of his body that was likely to be provoked by merely standing alone in the same room with her, he always tried to inconspicuously keep a chaperone around, and when none was available, he took her into town for dinners, or strolls in public places. He didn't trust himself to be alone with her.

All the seventh years were still standing in the front of the Great Hall. The ceremony had just ended, and they were having their last picture taken together. As soon as the purple puff of smoke indicated that the photographer had finished, the group dissolved, laughing as shouting and hurrying to embrace friends or greet family.

His eyes followed the blondest head in the year, and he watched as Rosalind kissed both her parents and her little brother, grinning gleefully. She was talking animatedly, her hands gesturing and her eyes shining. Abraxas felt like a voyeur as he silently and secretly absorbed her joy, and decided he could wait no longer. He maneuvered through the crowd of witches and wizards, gaze never leaving the lovely girl whose back was now to him. However, when he was still several meters off, she turned as suddenly as if he'd called her name.

_So, so beautiful._

The smile she offered was warm, but he sensed some reservation. His stomach twisted.

"Rosie, congratulations." He placed one hand on her shoulder and allowed himself to brush her cheek with his lips; a kiss she coolly accepted but did not return.

"Hello, Abraxas."

"Can I talk to you a moment?" His throat felt constricted, and his eyes flickered to her parents. He'd already asked Wilhelm's permission, and Meliae was beaming.

"Actually, I was going to go out to eat with my parents. Perhaps tomorrow if you want to come by-"

"Rosie, don't be ridiculous!" Meliae exclaimed. "Supper can wait, and Abraxas is invited to come, of course!"

"Alright then," Rosalind sighed. She waited as though she expected one of her parents to come along too; perhaps he _hadn't _been so subtle in assuring that all their time together was chaperoned.

"Alone, sweetheart," he muttered under his breath, taking her arm gently. With a little shrug, she allowed herself to be led off, away from the chattering group, and down into the dungeons, until they reached the secret entrance to the Slytherin Common room.

He hadn't wanted to do it here. He'd wanted a romantic meal and fireworks, something with planning that would inspire awe. But all that took time, and he couldn't wait another second.

"Rosalind McTavish." No, much too formal. He cleared his throat while she waited with one eyebrow arched. "Rosie. For my whole life, I've always considered you to be..." he broke off again. Why was nothing coming out right? Everything sounded stilted and rehearsed, even to his own ears. "I..."

"Spit it out, Ab!" she exclaimed at last.

"I love you," he blurted, his voice rough and hoarse as he fell to one knee, reaching into his pocket. "More than anything or anyone in the world and I can't live without you for a moment longer. Will you marry me?"

His hands were shaking so badly that he fumbled with the box. It slipped from his hands, sending the ring inside skittering across the floor, landing next to Rosalind's feet. Flushing, Abraxas moved to pick it up, but she got there first.

For a timeless, breathless moment, she stared at the gold band, and the glittering diamond. She turned it so it caught the light, what little of it that there is in the dungeons, and then, with aching slowness, she pressed it into his still-outstretched hand, and closed his fingers gently around it.

"No," she replied softly, not meeting his eye. "No, I won't."

Abraxas couldn't breathe. His head was suddenly spinning, and he felt as though tight bands were compressing his lungs. "You... what?"

"I'm sorry, Abraxas, but I won't marry you." Lofting her pretty, pointed chin, she spun on one heel to leave.

"Why?" The question was more like a plea, and the wrenching agony in his voice stopped her abruptly. However, she didn't turn back, and didn't immediately reply, so Abraxas continued, as he rose to his feet, "I've a right to know, haven't I?"

"You're too late!" she sounded close to tears, but he couldn't tell, because she refused to face him. "All these years, Abraxas, I've just wanted something... not much, but a kiss, or even just a promise, something to let me know for sure that I wasn't just little Rosie to you anymore. I _threw _myself at you, but you didn't _want_ me. Not enough, anyway; not enough to bother being anything more than friends. And I waited for years for you- do you have any idea how lonely it's been? I'd get your letters in the post, and they'd read about as romantic as letters from my parents, but I'd read and re-read them at night, away from everybody, until I could convince myself of secret meanings in your words, misinterpreting until they were passionate love letters. I never went to Hogsmeade, and I couldn't stand listening to even my best friends talking about their romances, because I was _miserable_.

"And now it's suddenly different? After all this time of nothing, you think you can just ask me to marry you? Why, because you couldn't find anyone better? Because it's what our parents want? Is it because you're twenty one now, and you have to settle down, so it might as well be with me? How can you expect me to suddenly believe anything else?"

"Rose-"

"No! You're too late."

"Rosalind McTavish, don't you _dare_ walk away from me."

She froze again, startled by the dark, commanding tone that he never, _ever_ used with her.

"You know perfectly well why I waited," he snarled as he slowly stalked towards her. She still would not deign to face him, which served only to fuel his anger. "As though it hasn't been hell for me, too. Of course I wanted you- Merlin, who wouldn't? But for years it wasn't legal for me to consider touching you, and then after that you were still at school; a schoolgirl, with the knee high socks and your braids and even if you were over seventeen, you still needed to be a student; it wasn't for me to force you to be a woman just because I was a man who desired you. I could love you in a way that was safe, from a distance, and I let you know all the time that I loved you, I was the best confidante and friend you could ever want-" He was directly behind her now, his voice a low growl next to her ear.

"I didn't _want _a friend! I have friends! I wanted a lover but you-"

"But nothing!" He seized her arm, spinning her around and forcing her face up with his other hand. "_I love you._"

He didn't wait for her petulant retort- he pressed his lips to her opening mouth, silencing any protest she might have been voicing. Immediately, her arms were tight around his neck, her eager tongue darting curiously into his mouth as he lifted her off the ground, pressing her between the stone wall and his body. She tried to wrap her legs around his waist but her robes got in the way, and she whimpered in impatience. Abraxas ignored this and focused solely on her lips- the taste and texture that had haunted him for too long, teased him and now, finally, he was free to explore and enjoy, sucking her lower lip and flicking his tongue over the ridged roof of her mouth, threading one hand in her hair as the other locked on her hip.

"Abraxas!" she gasped, gulping quick gasps of air. He tried to cover her mouth once more after she'd had enough to breathe, but she held him back. "We have to get out of here. Take me out of here. Somewhere with a bed."

"You're parents are waiting in the Great Hall," he reminded her as he licked the lobe of her ear, drawing it into his mouth.

"Bugger my parents!" she exclaimed, shocking him with her language. "Abraxas_, now_."

"There's- a place- upstairs," he gasped each words every time he could be bothered to lift his lips from her throat. "It's anything you want. We'll go there."

"_Hurry_!" she moaned.

* * *

"Mel, they've been gone for an hour."

"Well of course they have, Will. He's proposing to your only daughter."

"Rose and Abraxas are finally getting married?" Arum asked with the wide-eyed curiosity of a ten year old. "Can I have her room?"

"If she was going to tell us the news tonight, they'd have come back by now," Wilhelm pointed out, ignoring his son.

"Yes," Meliae agreed with a small smile. "Let's go to supper, then. I'm sure they'll turn up tomorrow morning."

"Happy as newlyweds," Wilhelm added with a grumble. His wife laughed.

"As though you weren't expecting it! I daresay they've waited long enough."

"To get married?" Arum queried. His parents chuckled.

"Something like that, son," Wilhelm drawled. "Alright, then, let's go."

* * *

"I love this spot, right here. This little spot right below your ankle." Abraxas stroked the area with his thumb as he spoke, staring at it for a long moment before glancing at Rosalind, who was smiling lazily down at him.

"Kiss me."

He grinned roguishly. "Where, m'lady?"

She tapped her lips, and he obligingly crawled up, running his hand the length of her nude body as he went. For several minutes, the only sound in the room was the soft, wet sound of their mouths and tongues moving against one another's. Finally, Abraxas pulled himself back.

"Love you."

"Love you too," Rosalind replied. "It's almost dawn, you know. I think my dad..." she drifted off, unwilling to continue. "I don't ever want to leave this room."

"I'm afraid will have to. But before we do, I have a request to make."

"Oh?" Her eyes gleamed wickedly. "I've liked all your requests so far."

He smiled, but his expression became serious. "Marry me, Rosalind. I need to have you in my life. There's nothing I want if you aren't there."

"Oh, Ab," she sighed, pulling him down for another kiss. "Of course I will."

He flashed her a huge grin, and leaned over the side of the bed to fumble for the pocket of his robes. Once he found the ring, he slid it onto her fourth finger, pressing his lips to the knuckle once it was on. "You're everything to me, Rose."

For a moment, her eyes misted over, and she touched his cheek adoringly. However, the moment passed, and she grinning impishly and declared,

"Well, I only said yes because it means we'll get a honeymoon to do this for a month straight!"


End file.
